The Trials of Love
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: They were the only people in existence. Ichigo loves Renji, a certain young captain notices Karin, and Ulquiorra struggles with feelings for his captive. With Aizen's plans pushing them apart, will they survive the trials of love? Yoai, rated M
1. 1: Longing

Chapter 1

Longing

Legal Blah: I don't own bleach, although if I did romance drama would be everywhere.

Rating Blah: M *for later yoai smut, swearing, violence, and all that good stuff

Author note blah: this is my first multichapter story. It's a RenjiXIchigo story so if you don't like that stuff don't read it. If you do and flame me, I will sick hungry hollows on you. And please leave comments as they are always welcome!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How on earth can you possibly live each and everyday of your life completely oblivious to the fact that someone is head-over-heels in love with you? This was the question Ichigo asked himself as he followed Renji to another hollow attack. He had known the shinigami for over a year now. An entire year of fights and friendship that had slowly melted Ichigo's hardened heart.

When it started in middle school it was just a phase. His hormones were overreacting, he reasoned, he would get over liking guys. But he hadn't, and Ichigo had finally admitted to himself that he was indeed gay. It was a trial to say the least. Should he tell someone? Who? What would they think of him? Would anyone one he knew disown him for his sexuality?

After almost a year of hiding, he had finally confided in Yuzu and Karin, knowing his two sisters was the most likely not to judge him. The girls had been a little shocked, but quickly got over it. They had told Ichigo he was no different in their eyes then he had been before his revelation. It was like the world had gotten warmer. Over the next few months he told his friends, all of whom shared similar reactions with his sisters. All except Chad, who confessed he'd expected as much from the start.

Now he was facing a different dilemma. One that he felt couldn't be hidden for much longer. It had started out as a crush, an infatuation. But the days had slipped by and Renji had become much more then a friend, Ichigo loved him. At night he lay in bed thinking about those strong tattooed arms around him. It felt like a million hell butterflies had gone nuts in his stomach. His heart would ache in longing. But how to tell Renji? He had finally decided on the course of very strong hints. Like compliments and flashing Renji one of his rare, genuine smiles. The thickheaded man however, didn't seem to notice at all, which leads us back to Ichigo's earlier question.

How on earth can you possibly live each and everyday of your life completely oblivious to the fact that someone is head-over-heels in love with you?

They reached the playground were the cell phone in Renji's hand indicated the hollow was. They heard a shrill call from up above them. The hollow looked like a dinosaur with angel wings and a long whip-like tail. The two shinigami jumped into the air supporting themselves on platforms of their own spirit energy.

"I'll distract it while you go for the head!" yelled Renji to Ichigo. The orange haired teen nodded and got into position.

"Hey over here ya giant pigeon!" chided Renji. The hollow looked at him and shrieked angrily. While it was looking away, Ichigo easily sliced through its mask from behind. The bird disintegrated leaving the two men standing in the sky alone.

"Good work. Now let's get the hell outta here," said Renji. Ichigo made to follow, but was stopped short as a deep longing possessed him. "Oh Ichigo, you coming or what?"

"I…yeah I'm coming," Ichigo replied lamly. They shunpoed to Ichigo's house where they both entered his window and retrieved their bodies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Renji?" asked Ichigo a week later at lunch. The two men were sitting a little apart from the rest of their friends, mostly because they wanted to avoid Orihime's cooking. The red head grunted for the other to continue.

"Where'd you get your tattoos?" Renji looked at Ichigo a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Just curious I guess."

"If ya must know I got these when I turned 16 along with a friend of mine. We got identical tattoos. The only difference was his eye brows were different then mine because of his hair. It was kind of like a best-friends-forever thing." He smiled at the memory.

"So where's your friend now?" asked Ichigo, regretting it when he saw Renji's pained expression.

"He died a long time ago," the older man whispered. They sat there for a moment. The breeze tickled Ichigo's cheek, bringing with it the scent of fresh cut grass.

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo looked over at Renji who continued, "Don't die okay. I've watched a lot of people die, some of them my best friends. I don't want that to happen with you. 'Kay?"

"Okay," sighed Ichigo. He allowed his shoulder to slide until he rested some what on Renji. The small contact made him shiver involuntarily. Renji was one of his best friends, but just that, a friend. He couldn't mess that up.


	2. 2: Confession

Chapter 2

Confession

Legal Blah: I don't own bleach, but I wish I did (sob).

Rating Blah: M *for yoai, sex, swearing, violence, and all that good stuff

Authors note blah: this is chapter 2: confession. There is yoai and sex in this. If you don't enjoy guyxguy action I insist you read elsewhere. If you don't and flame me, my fraccion will come after you. You have been warned!!!! Please review.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He had withdrawn into a depression, and he knew it. Ichigo Kurosaki was nothing like the man he had been three months ago. His eyes had lost their fire, his hair seemed to dull. When he battled it was never with much spirit. Hichigo and Zangetsu had ceased arguing with their master and had instead found shelter in the now continual downpour that was Ichigo's mind.

Rukia had watched his progress downhill as she searched in vain for the answer to it. She tried talking to him, threatening him, and in a last ditched effort searched his room for drugs. She hated seeing him like this; never talking, never smiling, not even scowling.

Finally one day she cornered him.

"What is going on Ichigo?" she asked angrily, "I've had enough of this moping. You never talk anymore less spoken too. You hardly eat. What's happened to you? Are you really so selfish?"

"Selfish!?" yelled Ichigo, his blood starting to rise. "How am I being selfish?"

"Did you really think you being depressed wasn't going to effect anyone? I'm your friend Ichigo. I care about you, and it hurts me to see you like this. Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Renji. We all miss the old Ichigo."

"Renji?" asked Ichigo, the name cutting through his heart. He was making Renji suffer?

"Yes. Renji's been in Soul Society begging Nii-sama to let him come back because he's worried about you. He thinks you might attempt suicide." At this Rukia threw herself at Ichigo, hugging his chest. "I want my friend back Ichigo." Ichigo felt Rukia's hot tears dampen his shirt where her head rest.

He felt so awful, so guilty. How on earth had he let it slip so far to make Renji think that he might kill himself? He patted Rukia's head comfortingly. The raven haired girl had done everything for him. And how had he repaid her?

"Rukia," Ichigo finally said. The girl in his arms looked up at him, eyes puffy.

"I think its time I tell you what's wrong." He told Rukia everything, the longing, the love, the worry, and even the dreams, laying out his entire heart. When he finished Rukia was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, contemplating.

"Well, I don't want to say Renji will reject you because I honestly don't know. Renji is very proud and hates showing his feelings even if their love," said Rukia. "I think the only way your going to get through this is if you tell him."

"But what if he doesn't…" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say it. _'What if he doesn't love me?'_

Rukia looked at the troubled teen. "I don't know," she replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rukia had told Renji that he was the only one that could help Ichigo. That was it. So when Renji arrived at Ichigo's late one night, alone, it didn't surprise the shinigami substitute. His friend watched him with worried eyes as he studied the younger boy's face. His vibrant youth overshadowed by some darkness.

"Rukia told me you needed to see me about something," said Renji settling himself on the bed across from Ichigo. The teen wiped the sleep from his eyes. The butterflies had renewed their dancing at the pit of his gut, and his heart beat painfully in his chest.

"Renji…I…" He couldn't say it, even with Renji sitting there waiting for him. He decided to start differently.

"You know I'm gay. I don't know why its just part of who I am. I've liked men for a long time. But I've never felt love for another man, just like. Of the few boyfriends I've had, I've always known it wasn't going anywhere. But with you it's different. I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I see you my heart aches because I don't know if you'll love me back. Because I know if you don't that it'll hurt twice as much. Because I…love you." He said it. Oh god he'd said it. Hesitantly he looked into Renji's face, expecting to see shock or disgust. Renji's eyes were warm with a small gentle smile below them. He reached over and pulled the orange haired teen to him, gently planting a kiss on his warm lips.

Ichigo felt like his whole being was going to explode. He loved him. He had never felt so whole. Renji's body felt like a fire next to his, the heat transferring through their connected lips. He kissed back, the longing for Renji like a drug. Their lips parted naturally, tongues intertwining in a lustful dance. Finally, they broke apart gasping for air.

"Renji…I…" He couldn't think.

"Ichigo I'm sorry. I've always loved you too, but I was scared. I was so terrified when you started getting depressed that if I'd known it was because of me…"

"I'm sorry too," said Ichigo.

They kissed again falling onto the bed. Ichigo felt Renji's cool hands slid up his shirt, slowly pulling it off to expose the man's rippling abs. Ichigo let out a moan which was all the encouragement Renji needed. He broke the kiss to trail a line of nips and hickies down Ichigo's neck. The orange haired boy moaned in response, his arousal brushing against Renji's.

"Damn clothing," Ichigo growled ripping off Renji's robe and tossing it off the bed. He blushed when he discovered soul reapers hadn't heard of underwear before. His blush only deepened when he also found out Renji had a tattoo on his enormous cock.

"You said you and that friend had identical tattoos?" commented Ichigo. Renji followed Ichigo's gaze and grinned wolfishly. The man grabbed the top of Ichigo's boxers and slowly pulled them off to expose Ichigo's arousal. The boxers joined the robe and shirt on the floor.

Renji began to kiss around Ichigo's cock, massaging the inside of his thighs. Ichigo bit back a moan when Renji teasingly licked off the precum only to continue his kissing.

"Stop teasing me," snarled Ichigo to his soon to be lover. Renji only smiled in response, before slowly taking him in. The teen let out a gasp as the hot wet tongue moved all the way up and down his shaft. Oh god it felt so good, and it was only made better by the person doing it. He cupped his balls, as Ichigo's breathing turned to a pant. His muscles tightened.

"Renji…Renji…I'm…gonna." He tried to hold it back, wanting it to last longer, but he let go. Renji swallowed, meeting Ichigo's gaze as he did so.

"It's so hott when you moan my name," said the tattooed man, moving up to kiss Ichigo. The young boy smiled, tracing the tattoos on his new found lover.

"Renji I need you," he whispered.

"I'm right here," he whispered back. Ichigo reached over, fumbling for a moment with his bed stand drawer. Finally managing to open it, he rummaged around inside.

"What are you…" asked Renji, and Ichigo presented a small bottle of lube. The older man took it from him and slathered it over his fingers and length. Then gently he probed into Ichigo, who shivered from the slight pain and cold lube. After a moment he added one then another finger, feeling around for the Ichigo's sweet spot. He knew he'd found it when the orange haired man beneath him cried out. The pleasure was better than what his dreams manifested.

He felt Renji withdraw and place his cock against his opening.

"You ready?" And Ichigo nodded bracing himself for the pain. Renji pushed in slowly making Ichigo's eyes water. Renji licked up the tears and kissed him. He waited before pulling out and ramming back in making his lover gasp. It was a few more times before he hit the prostate, Ichigo moaned. Renji positioned himself to hit it every time. Their bodies moving together were like a dance of passion and love. It felt so good to be satisfying their insatiable need.

"Ren cover my mouth. I….think I might scream," said Ichigo between pants. Renji complied as he continued his thrusting. He couldn't take much more. The burning pressure inside his was threatening to explode any minute. Ichigo let out a scream as he came all over their stomachs. Renji followed soon after, and the two men lay breathless.

"I feel so happy," said Ichigo as Renji pulled him close.

"Me too. I love you Ichi," said Renji burying his head into orange spikes. Ichigos heart beat warmly as the two drifted asleep.


	3. 3: Naidaifu

Chapter 3

Niadaifu

Disclaimer Blah: I don't own bleach, although if I did Renji and Ichigo would kiss every episode.

Rating Blah: M *So that fragile little minds don't read yoai, sex, swearing, violence, and all that good stuff

Authors notes: this series has seriously taken on a life of its own. It was originally a romance story, but as you'll soon find out its not about just Renji and Ichigo anymore. Although romance is still at the heart of the story, I've added a lot of new elements that I can play and have fun with. Heehee. So don't read if you don't like yoai cuz it's in here. NO FLAMES or I kill you with my zanpaktu I made in sculpture class (I seriously did. It's called Midnight Twins.) Please Review.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was morning and Rukia yawned loudly in her Chappy Bunny PJs. She rapped on Ichigo's bedroom door before walking in.

"Hey Ichigo breakfast is…" She stopped when she saw the two men asleep beneath the covers. She smiled to herself before gently closing the door and heading down to the warm smell of pancakes. At least that crisis was over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He woke to the feel of two warm tattooed arms wrapped around him protectively. It hadn't been a dream. He sighed and kiss Renji's still sleeping form.

At breakfast, he insisted Renji come through the front door to introduce himself. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin accepted Renji enthusiastically. They were just happy Ichigo was back to his old self. Isshin practically hugged Renji before weeping to his wife's portrait that their family was whole again.

"So how long have you two known each other," asked Isshin, after composing himself.

"About a year," answered Renji honestly. Ichigo gave him a little knowing glance over his toast. What an interesting year _that_ had been.

"Whatever," retorted Karin, "As long as Ichigo's not like a living ghost anymore. I see enough of those around without having to live with one." Her elder brother winced at the comment. Had he really been that bad?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Three Weeks Later

It was the middle of class. He lazily doodled a hollow on the edge of his notes, scowling. When the hell was a shinigami substitute ever going to need algebra? He glanced out the window to see Renji leaning against a telephone pole. He was in his gigai, posing a formidable foe. Ichigo grinned as he watched a girl trip and Renji reach out to catch her. The girl was obviously flustered by this toned man who had stopped her fall. She thanked him with a quick bow and shrunk back to the protection of her friends.

That was his Renji.

They had been a couple for three best weeks of Ichigo's whole life. Renji and Ichigo still argued and bickered. They hung with their friends, fought hollows. But at night when it was just the two of them, it was bliss. They were the only people in existence. Ichigo had found a reason to live.

Rukia's phone vibrated, bolting the orange haired boy out of his day dreams. Rukia looked over at Ichigo with a shocked look on her face. His eyes opened wide, this wasn't a routine hollow attack. Rukia suddenly went limp, her body falling towards Ichigo. He caught her, in time to see her wink.

"Oh, Rukia fainted. Must be the heat. I'll take her to the nurse." Before their teacher could protest he had carried Rukia out of the classroom and down the hall. He put her down, and exited their bodies. It was a moment before Orihime, Chad, and Uryu caught up with them. Rukia put her mod soul in charge of Ichigo's body, before the five of them dashed off campus.

"What is it Rukia?" asked Ichigo, already feeling the strong strange rietsu.

"It's a Niadaifu or what you might call a zombie. It's a hollow that possesses the body of a person they kill. They're extremely rare. It can only happen when a powerful hollow finds a human with a certain high spiritual power." She sped up when they heard a scream. A young girl was staring wide-eyed behind Renji. The woman before them moved closer, a huge gash in her stomach exposing her guts and spilling blood.

Orihime rushed forward and grabbed the girl throwing up a wall of protection. "Get her out of here Orihime," ordered Renji, not taking his eyes off his opponent. The red-head nodded and cradling the terrified six-year-old, ran from the impending fight. They surrounded the woman. Her eyes were pitch black with red irises. She met each of their gazes before cackling crazily.

"You think you can defeat us," said the hollow within the dead body.

'_Us?'_ thought Ichigo.

"Today is the day the hollow rises to move about the living. We will destroy the world that so cruelly rejected us," it laughed again. At these words Rukia and Renji's cell phones starting beeping. Rukia looked down at the screen and gasped.

"There's hundreds of them…that's impossible! What did you do?" demanded Rukia lifting her blade at the woman before her.

"Only what the greet Aizen-sama commanded."

A scream was heard from the direction Orihime had gone. As the possessed body laughed again they heard a loud roar rip through the city. Ichigo took off without a moment's hesitation. The woman's giggling stopped instantly as her head was sliced in two. He looked down angrily at the monstrosity before shunpoing towards Orihime's rietsu.

The girl had fainted within a wall of protection. Orihime had already laid waste to ten of the naidaifu, but more were approaching fast. Ichigo quickly dealt fatal blows.

"You alright," he asked Orihime.

"Yeah," she said beads of sweat already appearing on her brow. "I'll get her to safety." Ichigo nodded before heading into the sky. He surveyed the city. The living could see the reanimated bodies of the dead and were panicing. Already, screaming was starting. He headed for his home.

The hollows were attacked to the three powerful humans, hoping to turn them into dead puppets. Karin had her soccer ball, and used it to pelt a hollow into oblivion. Yuzu had grabbed a large kitchen knife, and was doing her best to defend herself. Isshin had discarded his gigai and Kon had taken it over. Both were holding off the majority of the assailants.

"Ichigo!" yelled Isshin, as the boy rushed over to help his family. "Getsuga Tenshou," cried out Ichigo. A blast of energy burned through three of the hollows and wounded two. They turned their heads to the more powerful opponent.

"Dad?" Ichigo stared at his goofy father turned shinigami.

"Ichigo watch out!" yelled Isshin as a tall figure shunpoed behind his son. Ichigo was barely able to raise Zangetsu in time to stop from being decapitated. Hatred flared at the sight of the man before him. It was Grimmjaw.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh shit, it seems as though our heroes are in a predicament. Told you there was a twist. Please Review. I need to know if I'm writing crap or not.

Note: Naidaifu = Dead Father (go Japanese translators)


	4. 4: Inner Power

Chapter 4

Inner Power

Disclaimer Blah: I don't own bleach, but if I did Ichigo's sisters would be kick ass awesome!

Rating Blah: M *Because I said so damn it!!!!!!!!! JK : ) for sex, swearing, violence, and all that good stuff.

Author's note blah: so here's the exiting fight to the death. Mwhahaha! Who will win? Who will die? The next chapter should be up in like a day. I'm editing it. There is yoai in here, if you're uncomfortable with that go someplace else. Flames will result in a hollow turning you into a naidaifu. However, encouraging comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bankai!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjaw sneered at him.

"You going to kick my ass shinigami?" the teal man chided menacingly. "Looks like your sisters will make perfect additions to my little army." Ichigo's blood boiled as he lowered his hollow mask, allowing hichigo to meld with him. _'We got this King. Let's kick his ass,'_ growled his inner hollow. Zangetsu sent a hum through his hand in agreement.

"Let's go." Ichigo took up his fighting stance as Grimmjaw released his cat form. The two flew at each other. They moved so fast it was hard to keep up. A flash of sword, a slashing claw, or a flicker of body was all that you could make out of the two battling men.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Renji destroyed several more of the naidaifu, Chad beside him. The living humans were doing their best to defend themselves against the reanimated corpses. To them the scene was like doomsday, when the dead walked the earth. Many of the cities inhabitants had barracked themselves inside shrines.

Uryu had taken residence on top of a building raining down arrows. Orihime used her healing abilities behind him, desperately trying to mend a large gash across Rukia's chest. There were just too many of naidaifu to handle.

Thump Thump Thump

Orihime and Uryu looked up at a military helicopter that rained down bullets on the naidaifu.

"I think the only good thing about this, is the fact that living people can see them and get out of the way," said Renji to Chad as he sliced through a naidaifu with orange hair. The color sent a pang through his worried heart. He had felt his lover's rietsu flare not that long ago.

He threw Zambumaru at a hollow as it attempted to take over a man that was struggling in its grasp. The bullets might destroy the bodies but the hollows were able to leave and take over others. He couldn't keep this up forever. Renji's arm was already tiring and he knew Chad and Uryu were losing rietsu as well.

"Howl Zambumaru!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuzu stabbed her knife through another naidaifu's heart. Karin threw up her soccer ball and drove it into the hollow that appeared from the body. If only they had some proper zanpaktu.

"_Karin_,_"_ called the voice in her head. The older twin ignored it angrily. She hated the voice. She'd been hearing it for ages and it was getting stronger.

"_Call my name. I know you can. Protect your sister._"

"Get out of my head. Leave me alone." Her soccer ball landed on a powerful hollow. Her weak attack only annoyed the creature, and it turned to the twins. Yuzu looked for her father and Kon, but they had been drawn away by the battle. Karin took up a protective stance in front of her.

"I…." Karin faltered.

"_Call my name!"_ The monster took a step closer to its prey.

"I…" Karin growled, "Blow Unidotaihou!" A long gleaming sword appeared in her right hand. It was curved into a long hook that extended out several feet in front of her, and was blood red. Karin stared down at the blade she had called into existence.

The beast before her snarled, "A zanpaktu?! How can a weakly human like you have shinigami powers?"

"Guess I get it from Dad's side of the family," she retorted and jumped into the air slicing through the beast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo felt Karin's reitsu skyrocket. He glanced down momentarily to see his baby sister slice through a hollow with a red zanpaktu.

"Karin?"

"Focus shinigami!" cried Grimmjaw as he lunged at Ichigo, leaving a large gash in his arm. The two were bloodied and beaten. Already half of Ichigo's hollow mask had disintegrated, and his body was starting to tire. He winced at the new injury.

Grimmjaw laughed happily. Ichigo released another burst of energy which Grimmjaw dodged easily.

"Common shinigami. You can do better than that. Dazzle me!" Grimmjaw stared hungrily at his opponent. Ichigo shunpoed to him throwing several swings, only one hitting the cat like man.

That was when he felt it. A powerful rietsu moved quickly to stand behind him. He turned only to have a sword plunge into his stomach. Looking up Ichigo stared wide eyed at his attacker, Gin.

"You!" Ichigo spat out blood. He attempted to stay up, but Gin twisted the blade in his gut causing the victim to scream in pain. His body slumped over then gracefully fell.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Renji feeling Ichigo's rietsu drop alarmingly fast. He shunpoed towards his lover faster then he ever had in his life. He saw Ichigo's decent and caught him, gently cradling the bloodied body in his arms. He was covered in blood and the wound in his stomach made Renji pale.

"Renji, I…love you," whispered Ichigo. He had lost so much blood that his vision was starting to fade. Renji watched in horror as Ichigo passed out in his arms. He glanced up to see Gin's bloodied blade.

"Gin! I'll kill you, bastard!" screamed Renji. The ex-captain and espada disappeared into Hueco Mundo. He felt the remaining naidaifu disappear into the realm as well, following their masters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes I just gave Karin powers, and you'll find out why real soon.

Note: Unidotaihou = Wind Cannon


	5. 5: Meet my Zanpaktu

Chapter 5

Meet my Zanpaktu

Disclaimer Blah: I don't own bleach, if I did I would make a whole series of crack episodes.

Rating Blah: M *for sex…..fuck it. you should already know by now.

Dedication: To happygirl24 and milkchocolatehot64 for wonderful reviews. I never thought anyone would call my little winter break project "Wowee."

Author's note blah: so here's is the exciting next chapter. Most of it's romantic fluff. There will be hot man sex in the next chapter, and a little bit about Yuzu's powers. No flames or I sick Grimmjaw on you. I can do that you know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn it Gin! It was my fight!" argued Grimmjaw as he followed Gin in Hueco Mundo.

"Shutup," said Gin, putting his still bloodied blade to Grimmjaw's throat. The espada looked down at the weapon angrily.

"I don't give a shit about your personal vendetta. We went to get a job done, and we did. The girl got her zanpaktu and now we can carry on with the plan," he said with his trade mark smile. Gin lowered his blade, shook the blood from it, and sheathed his weapon. Without a backwards glance he continued towards Aizen's throne room.

'_You better survive, Ichigo,"_ Grimmjaw thought before reluctantly following.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orihime had been working on Ichigo for over an hour. The teen's body however had lost too much rietsu and was already breathing raggedly.

"I've stopped the blood flow, but Gin's sword and the fight took a lot out of him. If he can't restore his rietsu …" she trailed off. Renji stared in the healing bubble at Ichigo. His whole body felt cold at the sight of the young man's body.

"I'll lend you mine," Renji said to the unconscious figure.

"What?" asked Orihime.

"You might be able to, but it's risky," said Urahara. "Renji is suggesting he lend Ichigo his rietsu. It's a tricky procedure in which Renji will have to go into Ichigo's inner world. If he can find Ichigo and awaken him; he'll survive, but…if Ichigo dies before he can, The damage could be irreversible to Renji's soul."

"Renji you can't do this," protested Rukia, squeezing his shoulder. The red head shook the hand off.

"Yes I can. I'll bring him back." He hugged the girl that was like his sister. Renji slipped into Orihime's healing bubble where Ichigo lay. He kissed the boy gently, before lying down next to him. That sleeping face was all he'd ever wanted; he wouldn't let it go without a fight. Renji shut his eyes and allowed his spirit to flow into Ichigo's body.

When he woke up his initial reaction was to grab on to the building before he fell down. This was Ichigo's mind, some topsy turvy city? His was more like jungle treetops.

"Renji," called a deep voice. He turned to see a tall man wearing a trench coat that resembled the one Ichigo wore in bankai. The figure moved forward, staring at the shinigami through yellow glasses.

"Are you Zangetsu?" asked Renji.

"Yes, and you are my master's lover," replied the man.

"Where is he?"

"With Hichigo, I will take you to him." Zangetsu moved hastily from building to building. Renji followed closely behind, fearing the worst. He caught sight of the albino hollow before he saw Ichigo. With a burst of speed he reached his lover, and bent down. Ichigo lay unconscious while Hichigo urgently tried to wake him.

"Common King," begged the hollow, "Your lovers here now. Please wake up." Renji cradled the boy to his chest. If it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest, Renji would think Ichigo was dead.

"Ichigo," he whispered to his lover. "Ichigo ya can't die. If you do I… Remember when we were under that tree and I told ya 'bout my tattoos. You said ya wouldn't die damn it." Renji felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. The boy in his arms didn't move, deaf to his words. Renji reached down and kissed the orange haired boy's lips. He shuddered when the cool lips didn't push back. Finally losing his resolve, he cried freely, his tears falling on Ichigo's still form.

"Renji, quit crying on me," growled the teen, "I'm not dead yet."

"Ichigo!" Renji cried out. He hugged the boy to his chest with such force that Ichigo gasped in pain. "Don't you dare do that to me again," whispered Renji. He kissed Ichigo allowing the familiar warmth to seep into his heart. When they broke apart, Ichigo looked around confused.

"How the hell did you get in my inner world?" he asked.

"I uh…volunteered to come in and wake ya up," said Renji bashfully. "Now common. Rukia's probably already having a fit. Nice seeing you Zangetsu, Hichigo."

"Goodbye Renji," Zangetsu replied.

"Yeah, thanks for saving our skins," countered Hichigo, feigning unhappiness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I love you."

"You too."

Renji held Ichigo close to his chest, is face buried in soft orange hair. Ichigo was still healing from his ordeal, and a large bandage was wrapped around his stomach. The sheets were draped over their tired forms. Ichigo turned over and looked at Renji.

"Rukia told me about what it almost cost you to bring me back," said Ichigo, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his lover's ear. "I never thought anyone besides my mother would ever do something like that for me." Renji blushed crimson.

"Yeah well you said ya wouldn't die on me, and I couldn't let you go a dishonest man," Renji retorted.

"Dad asked me to take Karin to the training grounds tomorrow. I still can't believe he's an ex-shinigami captain." Ichigo remembered the shock of seeing his crazy father holding a zanpaktu. Although, the revelation of having a shinigami for a Dad explained where his and now Karin's powers came from. He wondered briefly if Yuzu would get a zanpaktu also.

"Stranger things have happened," snorted Renji, pulling his lover closer to him and kissing his neck. Ichigo shivered involuntarily at the touch, and replied, "You can say that again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I've gotten almost 300 views so far, and only 3 reviews. Do you see the green button below? Click it. I DARE YOU!!!


	6. 6: Teachers

Chapter 6

Teachers

Disclaimer Blah: I don't own bleach, but if I did the fans would die of nosebleeds.

Rating Blah: M *for the fact that Ichigo and Renji have detailed sexual encounters and monsters are ripping people to shreds!! O_o

Authors note blah: This chapter is looooooooooooooong. I got done with it and was like wow. So hopefully the few people reading this devotedly will be satisfied for the time being. No flames or else. I'll let your own nightmares come up with the punishment if you disobey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you really think Aizen will attack soon," said Ichigo to Hitsugaya. He had gone to Urahara's with Karin and Yuzu in tow to find Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kira, and Hanatarou waiting for them.

"The fact that he has built up an army of naidaifu proves he has more resources then we originally thought. He could use Kurakara Town's turmoil to his advantage."

Ichigo groaned. To say the city was in turmoil was an understatement. There was a lock down on all citizens, and constant surveillance from the government. In order to get to Urahara's shop, Ichigo had had to ditch his body and carry his sisters over the roof tops. Renji had opted to stay at home and help Isshin clean up the damage to the house.

"So which one of you has obtained their zanpaktu?" Matsumoto asked the two girls. Distracted by the large amount of breast they could only hope to develop, the twins took a moment to answer.

"Me," answered Karin. She broke eye contact from Matsumoto's rack, and recognized Hitsugaya. "Hey aren't you the kid that helped me win a soccer game?" Hitsugaya twitched as Matsumoto laughed so hard she had to hold onto Kira for support.

"You…played soccer….haha…with middle school kids," wheezed out Matsumoto.

"Shut up." The white haired boy was very close to hurting his vice-captain. After Matsumoto stopped laughing, the company trooped down to the training room below the shop. Ichigo had to smile at his sisters' reaction to the huge underground chamber. Karin's eyes were as round as plates, and Yuzu had to be told to stop gapping.

"So where's Rukia," Hanatarou asked Ichigo.

"She said something about her and Orihime heading to Soul Society to train." The little medic nodded.

"Today we're going to be working on helping Karin with her new abilities, and I've thought it a good idea to give Ichigo some kido lessons," stated Urahara to the assembled shinigami.

"What!" yelled Ichigo.

"….and," continued the shop keeper, ignoring the outburst, "I think it would be a good idea if the rest of us prepare for the upcoming battle in whatever way we can." The man took off his green striped hat and bowed low.

Hitsugaya came up to Karin and cleared his throat. "Urahara asked me to work with you today. You will call me Hitsugaya-taicho, and obey me without question. Is that clear?" Karin looked angrily at the small captain. She had never been good about respecting authority. However, she did need to figure out this whole shinigami business, if only so she didn't hurt anyone.

"Fine," she muttered and headed towards an outcrop of rocks, not bother to seeing if her instructor was following. Ichigo shook his head at them. Hitsugaya and Karin were an interesting pair to say the least. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked down to see Kira.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm to help you with your kido," said the man quietly.

Ichigo sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Matsumoto decided to go spy on Hitsugaya and Karin, leaving Hanatarou and Yuzu to watch Ichigo argue with Kira. So far the day did not look prosperous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been one hour. Already, Karin wanted to kill Hitsugaya, and Ichigo was having difficulty remembering the simplest kido spell.

"So how long have you known Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Over a year. He and Ganju 'kidnapped' me when they went to save Rukia." Hanatarou smiled at the memory. They watched Ichigo pronounce another spell wrong. It backfired sending him flying into a boulder. Yuzu winced.

"I wonder if I'll get shinigami powers," she mused, "Probably not, and even if I did I'd be way too scared to use them."

"I'm sure you'll be just like the rest of your family; strong and brave. You'd probably be a better shinigami then me." Hanatarou grinned at the girl who replied, "But you have to be a great shinigami if they sent you here to help?"

"I'm only good at healing. Even if I were to use my zanpaktu, I couldn't do much. The only reason I'm here is because they need a medic and I've been to the real world before." _'Plus I begged Unohana to let me come,'_ he said to himself.

"I heal people all the time at my Dad's clinic. Maybe you could show me how to heal," said Yuzu, jumping up and down in excitement. "Then I can help too."

"I don't know if that's..." Hanatarou started to argue weakly.

"Please Hanatarou." She gave him her biggest puppy dog face.

"I…alright," conceded the medic, defeated by cuteness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karin had stepped out of her body and put on a shinigami uniform. Her zanpaktu, Unidotaihou was gripped in her sweating palms. After analyzing Karin's fighting abilities, most of them obtained from beating her Dad, Hitsugaya had decided to spar and see how her endurance held up. So far he had gone very easy on her. The girl had already figured out shunpo and even hit him on the shoulder.

Karin's grin was evident as she sped around the training ground. Matsumoto laughed when she jumped in the air, trying to copy Hitsugaya, who was suspended two feet from the ground.

"Ow," she said landing on her butt. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Common Kurosaki-san. You've already mastered shunpo. This should be a piece of cake," said the young captain sarcastically. The girl growled stubbornly. She was an athlete and relished challenges. It was a few more tries before she shakily stood on her own invisible platform.

"Now think fast!" Hitsugaya threw his zanpaktu at her and she hastily skipped to the side. Matsumoto smiled. She could see the familiar scowl on Karin's face as she dodged her captain's attacks. The girl was definitely like Ichigo in her drive to win. Her progress was also astounding. Matsumoto hadn't learned shunpo until her second year of school!

Then the endowed woman noticed her captain's face. Composed on the outside, but unlike others she could read beyond that. Was that a hint of admiration?

"I guess Shiro won't be the only kid genius anymore."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Kurosaki siblings trooped into the house exhausted.

"So how was your day at Urahara's," asked Renji. He had made some tea, and set it down in front of the others.

"I can't move my arms," whined a sore Karin.

"Healing's harder then I thought," mumbled a tired Yuzu.

"Who ever invented kido should die!" retorted an irritated Ichigo. "How was your day?"

"I am never spending a whole day with your father again," Renji said. They all laughed dryly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Renji and Ichigo kissed in bed. Their bodies were hott and tempting. Renji went to push Ichigo onto the bed, but was shoved down. Ichigo straddled him, not breaking the kiss. His tongue wandered from Renji's mouth to play with his earlobe. The red haired man sighed contentedly from the pleasure.

Ichigo's lips moved across Renji's body, leaving little marks in its wake. The man hummed to himself as he administered kisses to his lover. Renji playfully reached down and tugged the boy's hair.

"Do you care if I pitch tonight?" asked Ichigo, stopping his kissing to look up at Renji who shook his head. Ichigo lathered himself with lube, and then using his fingers began to stretch his waiting boyfriend. The man beneath him winced at the intrusion, but the pain was soon cut off when Ichigo hit his sweat spot. God he loved it when Ichigo was dominating like this. It was a whole new experience, being the one on bottom.

Renji panted when the fingers where removed and replaced with Ichigo's bulge. The shinigami substitute held on as Renji raked his nails across his back.

"God your tight Renji," protested Ichigo.

"Just start already," Renji commanded, as he winced. Ichigo pulled out and slammed hard into his lover, hitting the prostate. Renji saw stars and his toes curled. Ichigo kissed _his_ Renji as he rocked in and out. It felt so good when those eyes looked at him in pain and passion.

"Renji," moaned Ichigo as the pleasureable fire started to grow in his groin.

Grabbing a hold of his cock, Ichigo beat off Renji in time with his thrusts. It was all the tattooed man could do not to let do right then. He felt Ichigo's seed spill into him as he released his own.

Ichigo pulled out and wiped the cum off. Renji watched the lean teen's muscular body. It was the body most people only dreamed of having.

"You're so sexy," muttered Renji. The boy turned around and blushed. It was the perfect end to a hectic day. Two lovers holding one another in perfect bliss as they fell asleep. What could possibly ruin it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well obviously that question will be answered next chapter. Until then I bid you adue and please review. (yay! I rhymed)


	7. 7: Taken

Chapter 7

Taken

Disclaimer Blah: I don't own bleach, if I did it would be an action packed romantic comedy.

Rating Blah: M *because there's more violence and sex then a mosh pit. (wtf?...idk)

Author's note blah: Yeah so I haven't written in a while so here's a nice long chap to make you happy. YAY!!

*Ichigo reads the chapter behind me*

Ichigo: WTF?! Renji leaves! And why is Halibel in here? Karin is…

*I slam my hand against his big mouth*

Me: Shut up! You'll ruin the surprise. *looks at her audience* Enjoy and no flames or Ichigo and me will come hurt you.

Ichigo: Whatever *sulks*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ulquiorra sliced through the other shinigami effortlessly. The orange-haired woman eyes grew wider in horror. She threw her healing dome over her wounded escorts and faced Ulquiorra.

Her burning eyes sent a mixer of attraction and curiosity through him. Why did this annoying female have this effect on him? Emotions were so revealing and troublesome. He quickly buried the feelings to keep his passionless demeanor.

The green-eyed man explained the situation to the woman before him. Watching her reactions was interesting. First horror, then determination, and last something he couldn't quite figure out. Hate? Acceptance? He gave her the bracelet and deposited her in the living world.

He despised every minute of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo woke up feeling odd. It took him a minute to realize it was because the wound in his abdomen from Gin's sword was completely healed. Renji was already gone; the sheets were he had lay were cold. He gingerly probed his stomach and was caught off guard when he felt the familiar reitsu of Orihime. That didn't make sense. She was supposed to be in soul society.

"Ichigo!" Isshin sprinted into the room and tackled his eldest in bed. He held Ichigo in a headlock as the orange haired teen struggled.

"Wakey wakey!!!! I will not allow my son to sleep on such a beautiful day!" Isshin's mouth was shut when an angry elbow hit it.

"Get off of me! Now I know why they banished you from soul society. You probably jumped Yamamoto." Ichigo finished shoving off his father, who decided it would be best to cry on the floor pitifully. "Why do you hate your only father!?" Isshin left the room fake sobbing.

Ichigo muttered something about ridiculousness and grabbed a clean shirt from his closet. After a few minutes in the bathroom he proceeded downstairs to find only Isshin eating breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked as he snagged a piece of toast and hit the fridge for some milk.

"A message came for them from soul society. Yamamoto wanted to talk to the girls since they're receiving shinigami powers as well, and Renji said he'd escort them." Ichigo's mouth formed a small 'O' before he gulped down some milk from the carton and headed for his room.

Ichigo left to go to his lesson with Kira, but was deterred momentarily by a weak hollow. He quickly destroyed the retched monster and turned to the quivering soul it had been chasing. The boy must have only been seven. Big tears escaped his soft green eyes as he looked up at his savior.

"It's ok," Ichigo coaxed softly. He pushed the butt of Zangetsu against the boy's forehead. When the butterfly had vanished, he noticed the familiar rietsu of Rukia behind him.

"Ichigo!" the look of distress on the young woman's face made his stomach go cold.

"Rukia what is it?" he asked anxiously.

'It's Orihime. The Aizen kidnapped her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuzu hated the path between soul society and the living world. It gave her the creeps. She clung to the sleeve of her brother's boyfriend as they made their way home. It had been a very quick visit. Yamamoto had wanted to assess the girls' abilities and potential help in the upcoming battle. As a parting gift, they had received substitute-shinigami badges.

The hell butterflies before them comforted Yuzu. Of all the new things she had seen in soul society she liked the butterflies the best. Unfortunately, it would take more then butterflies to fix the turmoil ahead. They reached home, only to find it in uproar.

"How did they kidnap her?" Renji asked an upset Rukia.

"I don't know. Her escorts were injured, and from what Ichigo said about his stomach it seems she visited you two last night."

They were standing in front of the large screen in Orihime's house. Yamamoto stared placidly down at them.

"It would seem," started the old man, "That Orihime willing went to Hueco Mundo. As such she is a traitor."

"What? Of course she's not!" yelled Ichigo angrily, "If anything, we need to go save her!"

"NO!" commanded the old man. "You are forbidden to go. The rest of you are to report back here immediately."

"Then tell us how to get there. We'll save her," answered Karin.

"No you won't," said both Ichigo and Yamamoto simultaneously. A gate before them opened to take the shinigami back to soul society. Renji hung back a moment.

He dragged Ichigo over and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart the red haired man whispered to his lover, "Be careful until I can get back to you. If anything ever happened to you…"

"I know," said Ichigo. "I love you."

Renji passed through the gate leaving the Kurosaki siblings to plan their next move.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo were waiting for Urahara to open the gate to Hueco Mundo when an unexpected visitor climbed down to the training grounds.

"You are not coming Karin," said her brother angrily.

"But I can help!" his younger sister countered.

"Karin, you've never fought in battle before. You haven't achieved bankai. Yet you expect me to let you face arrancar which could probably tear you apart with a snap of their fingers!" Ichigo took a deep breath after his rant. Why couldn't she see reason? They had already discussed this at home.

"So what!"

"So what? So what if you die. I won't let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

The girl gazed up angrily and shouted, "Fine! Why would I want to help!? I obviously don't feel the same way about you!" With that, she shunpoed up the ladder and out of the shop leaving Ichigo feeling stunned and guilty.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why did I have to have the most pig-headed brother on the planet?" Karin muttered as she stomped through the park. "He always has to do EVERYTHING on his own!"

Her shinigami-substitute badge beeped in her pocket. At least she could take out her anger on some hollow. She shunpoed to the back lot of a supermarket, and looked around.

"Hmm…a nice little shinigami snack. Just what I was hungry for," said a sweet voice. The hollow looked like a saber-toothed boarhound. It perched on top of the store roof before jumping down at her. She easily dodged it and pulled out Unidotaihou. The sword hummed happily in eagerness for battle.

She jumped over a claw swipe, landing on a platform of her own rietsu. The creature was getting frustrated at her speed and tried to lash her with its tail. When she dodged to the side, it sent down a claw on top of her. She threw up her zanpaktu and blocked the blow. Using her rietsu to make up for her lack of muscle, Karin was able to throw off the oversized foot. With her foe slightly off balanced, she flew into the air and came down to bury her sword into the white mask. The hollow let out an agonizing shriek and evaporated before her.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Nicely done, Kurosaki-san," said a low voice behind her. She spun around to see a dark skinned woman standing on the roof above her. Her hair was blond, and everything she wore was white. Karin frowned up at the face that was partially covered by a very high collar.

"Who are you?" Karin asked the well endowed woman as she leapt gracefully from the top of the building to stand in front of the young girl. Karin jumped back, intent on keeping some distance until she could find out what this woman wanted.

"My name is Halibel, and I am here to take you to Aizen-sama."

"And who says I'll go willing." Karin didn't like where this was heading. She gripped her zanpaktu in both hands.

"Who said you had a choice? Although why Aizen-sama needed me to collect someone so weak is beyond me." She stepped towards Karin, who shunpoed behind the woman and swung at her. But her sword only met thin air. Rough hands grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her into the air.

"Don't do that again," Halibel said flinging the young girl into a wall. Karin slumped down, tasting metal where she had cut her lip. Ichigo was right, these arrancar were powerful. She got up on shaky legs.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," said the only female espada, "You will come with me conscious or not."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for the reviews. They are most helpful!!! :3


	8. 8: You Feel For Her

Chapter 8

You feel for her

Disclaimer Blah: I don't won bleach, but if I did I would have episodes and manga done chibi style. (They're so cute!)

Rating Blah: M* if you don't know why by now that's pathetic

Author's not Blah: sorry this is so late, and thanks for 1,212 reviews. I'm honored that many people would care to read my writing. For those of you that read my stuff, I've added on a story updates section to my profile to keep you informed. you can even yell at me when i promise something and its late (like this chapter).  
Sun-sun: If you flame I will kill you. This does contain yaoi.  
Me: Where did you come from?  
Sun-sun: Aizen-sama is displeased this chapter is so late and would like to speak with you. *grabs my collar and drags me through a gargantua*  
Me: Wait! There's a perfectly good explanation in my profile! HELP!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Taicho can I leave early?" asked the cheery fukotaicho Matsumoto.

"Hai," muttered Hitsugaya, not even bothering to look up. The answer caught Matsumoto off guard. Hitsugaya felt a hand touch his forehead.

"What are you doing Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya sighed, looking up at the concerned woman.

"Checking your temperature. You sound sick."

"How so?"

"Well you just told me I could leave early. All I've heard you do since we got back was sigh, and you didn't yell at me once all day." Matsumoto stooped down to look her captain in the eyes. "What's wrong taicho?"

"Nothing," Hitsugaya said signing another document and placing it aside. He took another stack of reports and began filling out the necessary information. When he looked back up, Matsumoto hadn't moved. She pouted, making Hitsugaya's blood rise.

Stubbornly, he pushed himself from the table and stood up.

"I'm leaving early. I'll see you in the morning Matsumoto." He swept out of the room leaving a chill in the air. Matsumoto frowned down at the stack of paper that still needed to be finished. Something must really be wrong if he left paperwork undone.

A mischievous grin slowly spread as Matsumoto got an idea. She was going to spy on Hitsugaya until she figured out what was wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She could see Hitsugaya between the bush branches. Masking her rietsu, Matsumoto slunk forward.

They were in a small park by the third division. Hitsugaya was gazing up lazily at the moon that had appeared not that long ago, his back resting on a grassy knoll.

He felt confused, lost, and…happy? Was that the right word?

It had all started with that soccer game. Hitsugaya still couldn't understand why he had decided to help. She was so ready to do anything to win. He remembered that scowl that was so like Ichigo's. He recognized that determination. It stared back at him every time he looked in the mirror. Then she got her zanpaktu. Training her had been interesting. He had never seen anyone (besides himself) catch on so quickly. It made him worry and the reason why was still a mystery. Why should he care if she got hurt in battle? She was a shinigami now and that was part of the risk. However, that arguement did not stop his stomach from knotting up and going cold. He sighed.

Matsumoto watched her taicho musing. He must be very distracted. Even if she was masking her rietsu, her captain would have felt her by now. That was when she heard much heavier breathing.

Cautiously, Matsumoto poked her head from the bushes to see her little taicho fast asleep. She smiled. He was so cute when his features were soft and calm. Quiet as a mouse Matsumoto started to tip toe away.

"Mmm…"

She stopped, turning around.

"Karin," he mumbled in his sleep and turned over. _"Karin?"_ thought Matsumoto, baffled. Suddenly, her mind clicked, piecing together the puzzle. Her taicho was sighing, distracted, he had a lost look in his eyes, and now right here before her eyes had mumbled Karin's name in his sleep. Her taicho was in love!

It took most of Matsumoto's will power not to let out a squeal that could wake Hitsugaya. She dashed off. This gossip was just too good not to share.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Byakuya handed Renji and Rukia both cloaks.

"Thank you Nii-sama," said Rukia throwing the garment over herself.

"No thanks is necessary Rukia. That filthy brat will never survive Hueco Mundo if left to his own devices," replied Byakuya icily.

"You ready Renji?" Rukia asked over her shoulder.

Renji wasn't listening. He was facing the senkia gate that would lead to Urahara's shop. One hand gripped his hilt in a white knuckled grip.

The three stopped, feeling an icy breeze behind them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked the white haired captain.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. There's a very powerful rietsu in the real world right now. The soutaicho asked me to investigate it," replied Toshiro. "So why are you going to the real world."

"I…" began Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," said Renji, "We are going to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo. Please don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't going to Abari," replied Toshiro. He looked over at Byakuya and raised an eyebrow. "But I never expected you to be helping them Kuchiki-taicho."

Then a miracle happened. Something so rare and dangerous that those who have seen it don't live to tell the tale. Byakuya smiled. "Of course I am helping them. I like Renji know what it is like to have love. If it was my Hisani in Hueco Mundo, I would not hesitate." Rukia could only gap in amazement.

"Love?" asked Toshiro, who had not heard of Renji and Ichigo's relationship.

Rukia snapped out of her shock and answered, "Renji and Ichigo are lovers." Toshiro raised his white eyebrows. _Love?_

"Let's go," Renji said as the gate opened.

The three ran into the senkai gate, leaving Byakuya behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Renji and Rukia ran to Urahara's shop, Hitsugaya shunpoed to the strong rietsu. It was an arrancar and definitely espada level. He felt his breath quicken when he felt Karin's rietsu spike next to it. She would never be able to defeat something with that amount of power. He quickened his pace, dragging behind him a wind that buffeted the trees and people he passed.

He rounded the corner in time to see a dark-skinned woman fling Karin into a brick wall. The girl slumped down, spitting out a glob of blood.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," said the only female espada, "You will come with me conscious or not."

"Not if I can help it," screamed Toshiro, launching himself at the woman. Lightning fast, her blade was out and stopped the blow aimed at her head. Hitsugaya jumped back from his opponent as she pushed him off.

"Karin Run!" he yelled looking at the girl, who shakily stood up from the ground.

"Toshiro look out!" screamed Karin, just in time to see him shunpo away from Halibel's attack. He jumped into the air, Halibel followed behind closely.

"Bankai."

Karin was transfixed on the figure above her. The ice wings that stretched from Hitsugaya's back made him look like the angel of death.

"KARIN! I thought I told you to run!" called Hitsugaya from the sky. Karin scowled angrily at the idea of running away, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. She ran towards Urahara's shop in hopes of finding reinforcements.

Halibel made to take after Karin, but Hitsugaya jumped in front of her.

"I'm your opponent. Stay away from her." Halibel stepped away from the boy, sending him a small glare of annoyance over her collar. Hitsugaya attacked throwing out an ice dragon at her head. She jumped away and shunpoed behind him. As she swung at his head he ducked and made to strike her abdomen. Halibel skipped away from the blow, and threw another attack at Toshiro. He caught her sword in one of his wings, trapping it there. Before she could pull out, he encased her sword arm in ice.

"Cero," Halibel said emotionously. Hitsugaya barely had time to melt the ice around her hand and jump back before a red ray of energy almost destroyed him.

He knocked away a slice at his throat, flying higher into the sky. He felt the presence of three new arrancar emerge below them. Hitsugaya looked down briefly to notice three women on the pavement looking up at them.

"Lady Halibel!" yelled one that looked like a tomboy.

"I never ordered you to come here," said Halibel to her fraccion.

"We felt your rietsu spike. Aizen-sama said you were in a fight with a captain, and to get the girl while you finish him," replied Sun-sun monotonously. Halibel dodged more attacks from Toshiro while continuing the conversation.

"If Aizen-sama commands it then get her and return to Hueco Mundo immediately," Halibel instructed.

The three took off after Karin's rietsu, which was sadly still running towards Urahara.

"NO!" Hitsugaya made to run after them, but Halibel swung, stopping him. She noticed the frantic look in his eyes. The only word to describe it was panic. Hitsugaya's face grew angry and he fought recklessly with the woman blocking him.

Somewhere in the city he felt the three arrancar reach Karin's rietsu. It spiked, as Karin battled with the three. Then it diminished and was pulled into Hueco Mundo.

"Move!" he yelled thrusting his blade at her. Halibel reached up, grabbed it, and cut across Toshiro's front, leaving a long wound.

"You feel for her," muttered Halibel stepping into the gargantum behind her before Toshiro could attack again.

Toshiro looked at the place where the woman had been, his eyes full of angry tears. Halibel's words were worse then the cut on his chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	9. 9: Hopeless

Chapter 9

Hopeless

Legal Blah: I don't own Bleach. CHOCOLATE!!!

Rating Blah: M* CHOCOLATE (and sex and violence)

Author's Death Note Blah: So Aizen-sama currently has me locked away in Hueco Mundo. I wouldn't mind this if Grimmjow looked after me, but alas it is Yammy who I am staying with (But his hollow dog is sooooo cute). After threats of decapitation and dismemberment, I remembered my allergy to sharp pointy objects. The best remedy for this was of course to finish this chapter and give Aizen a juicy role in it. So enjoy!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Renji! Rukia! You guys came!" Ichigo yelled happily running up to them. He was suddenly stopped when Rukia punched him in the jaw. Renji looked at his now bruised lover, before dragging him into a hug.

"Baka. Why didn't you wait for us at Urahara's? Of course we were coming to help you," said Renji into Ichigo's ear. He noticed Nel and her brother's looking at them.

"Uh…Who are they?" Renji asked pulling away.

"We are the three siblings!"

"Nel and the brothers!"

"The fantastic four!!"

The three siblings and their giant pet, Bawabawa looked at each other, and started bickering over their title.

"They're hollows," explained Ichigo over their shouting. "Well let's get going." They made to walk off when Nel noticed their departure.

"Wait Itsygo!! We can take you on Bawabawa!!!"

A short time later the companions were sitting on the giant pet's head as they made there way to Aizen's strong hold.

Nel clung protectively to Ichigo's arm as she glared back at Rukia.

"Why is she staring at me?" asked Rukia, pointing to Nel.

"What is your wrelationship with Itsygo?" Nel asked Rukia defensivly.

Renji grinned evilly, before pulling Ichigo over and planting a warm kiss on the teen's lips. He broke the kiss and looked down at Nel's incredulous face.

"Boy kid, have you got it backwards. Ichigo's _my_ boyfriend." Said boyfriend blushed deeply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The allies looked around the room at the many paths they could choose to go down. Rukia sighed unhappily.

"It looks like there's one for each of us," commented Ishida.

"We'll have to split up," Rukia added.

"No," Ichigo said flatly, looking at Rukia with a glare. Renji sighed and pulled the orange head away from the group.

"Listen, the more ground we cover the better chance we can find Orihime and get the hell out of here," reasoned Renji trying to capture Ichigo's gaze away from the wall.

"No way. If we don't stick together those arrancar will pick us off one by one!" Ichigo's face was contorted in pain and anger at the thought. When Ichigo refused to look at Renji, the older man grabbed the teen's chin and jerked it up to meet his red-eyes. "Remember that promise we made under the tree. We promised we wouldn't die and I intend to keep that promise."

Renji watched as those pain filled eyes bore into him. He could tell Ichigo was trying to convince himself that what Renji said was true. Finally, he gave in and let his head drop in submission. "I just don't want to see you get hurt," he mumbled.

"And I don't want to see you hurt either Ichi." Ichigo bit his lip. "Promise you won't…?" He could not say it out loud, afraid he might jinx it.

"I promise."

"Oi, we have to get going!" yelled Rukia. The two finally moved to the larger group that had been watching them the whole time.

"Wait we should, say something before we go. All hands in!"

"You're kidding?" Rukia raised her eyebrows at her childhood friend.

"No get your hands in." She grumbled as she followed the command.

"We go into this decisive battle, our blades will not shatter, our hearts will not waver, and we all share wills of iron! We will Live and Return to This Place!"

Rukia, Chad and Ishida turned and sprung into their tunnels, but Ichigo caught Renji's hand before he could disappear. He yanked him into his arms, pushing their lips together. This was more than a kiss, this was desperation. Promise or not, both knew this could be their last kiss. They unwillingly broke apart.

"I love you…forever."

"And ever baka."

They turned back to back and took off down the remaining tunnels. They would live. They had to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karin woke up to the sound of dripping. She wearily pulled herself from the cement floor. Her heart hurt slightly and her breathing was labored. She searched for Unidotaihou in her mind, but only managed to make the pain in her chest jump sharply. Karin gritted her teeth against the pain.

She was in a small cell with only one barred window. The door was made of steel with a small slot to peer out of. A lone chair with a thin blanket was in the corner. Karin shivered and pulled the blanket around her.

Karin was in Hueco Mundo. That much she knew for certain, but she didn't know where. Unidotaihou was gone from her waist and her wounds from the her capture left the pain she felt. Her stomach growled hungrily.

A shadow passed the slot in the door, and the steel slid forward to reveal Halibel. A nameless arrancar came in behind her and dropped a tray on the chair. They bowed to Halibel before doing an about face and leaving.

"Eat," commanded Halibel, folding her arms across her front.

"Yeah right. How do I know you didn't drug it?" Karin glowered at her. Halibel ignored her comment.

"I'll take you to see Aizen-sama when you've finished." Halibel walked out, the door slamming shut behind her. It was an hour before she gave into her cramped stomach. Karin angrily tore off a chunk of bread and dipped it into the chicken broth. It had gotten cold and the bread was slightly stale.

She huddled under the blanket until the tray was empty. It wasn't long before the door opened again. The arrancar from before came in again and put a pair of cuffs on her. As soon as they touched her skin she felt her rietsu get drawn into them. The halls were white. Karin vaguely wondered if anyone here missed having color around.

Aizen sat like the pompous son-of-a-bitch he was. If Karin's glare could kill, the villain would have died on the spot.

"What the hell!?" she screamed up at him, straining against the arrancar that held her. His vise like grip bit into her shoulders. Aizen ignored the outburst and sipped from the teacup that was sitting on the arm of his throne.

"Did you know that your brother is here?" Karin growled at him in response. "Since you're not shocked, I'll assume yes. Let me tell you that it would take no more effort for me to kill him than for me to pick up this teacup. If you want your brother and friends to have a fighting chance I suggest you do as I say. Is that understood?"

Karin muttered something under her breath.

"What was that," asked the power-crazy man.

"MY BROTHER WILL KILL YOU!" The arrancar holding her kicked her feet out from under her bringing her to her knees. She heard footsteps move forward until two black clad feet came into view. Karin looked up to see Aizen grin down at her. The girl came to the realization that this man could snap her in half like a tooth pick and not even bat an eye. She attempted not to let a shiver of fear flow through her.

"Do you really believe that? I think you know that Kurosaki would lose if he attempted to fight me. I think you're just a terrified little girl who got in way over her head when she decided to play 'shinigami.'"

"Who said I cared about what you thought?" Aizen smirked again and gestured for the arrancar to take her away.

Back in her cell Karin curled in her blanket. She felt so hopeless. Her own brother didn't even know she was here too. How was she ever going to escape? Karin felt tears sting her eyes. She hadn't cried since mom died, and now the overwhelming urge was building in her chest. Karin defiantly bit back the tears, but not before one could escape down her cheek.


	10. 10: Musing

Chapter 10

Legal Blah: I don't own bleach, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. (duh)

Rating Blah: M *for later yoai smut, swearing, violence, and all that good stuff

Author note blah: No I didn't die and this story isn't abandoned. I just had major writers block and a lot of stuff on my plate. After thus things will start to get interesting…woot :P. So hopefully now that we're past the whole going to Hueco Mundo, lovy dovy fluffy fluff, there can be lots of blood and naidaifu killing action. Bwhaha!! So for those of you who like fluff, Enjoy the last chapter of it and then strap yourselves in for some FUN!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hitsugaya stormed into the first division. He slammed open the door to Yamamoto's chamber, making the old man look up at the sudden intrusion.

"What brings you here tenth division Hitsugaya-taicho?" asked the old man with a touch of annoyance.

"Karin got kidnapped by Aizen," Hitsugaya said bluntly, ignoring formalities.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of the situation, but as you already know Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and fukutaicho Renji Abari are already in Hueco Mundo searching for Orihime Inoue. I'm certain they will find Karin and rescue her as well."

"But they don't know she's there! Plus she was kidnapped which means Aizen might…might…" Pain filled his voice. He couldn't voice his darkest thought; that Karin was being tortured for possible information or used for some evil purpose.

"Which is why I'm sending captains to Hueco Mundo to help."

Hitsugaya bit back his next argument and responded, "really?"

"Yes, as we speak Zaraki, Unohana, Mayuri, and Kuchiki-taicho are preparing to depart along with whomever they trust to take with them. Would you like to join them Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment before replying, "No. Arigato soutaicho, but I trust your judgement." The white haired taicho walked out of the room, the door shutting slowly behind him.

Yamamoto let a small smile develop under his beard. He had heard the rumor Matsumato had been spreading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matsumoto found Hitsugaya sitting on the roof staring up at the moon. Its white light shone against his hair making it glow like a beacon in the dark. The cold night air circled to mix with his icy rietsu.

The orange haired fukutaicho moved forward and sat next to her young captain. She had already heard about Hitsugaya's decision to stay behind, and knew the boy next to her was in a dilemma with his feelings.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she finally asked.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"It helps taicho. Trust me. It really does."

She looked over at Hitsugaya. His right knee was curled to his chest and he had his arms resting on it. His face was emotionless as he stared across the quiet compound of the tenth division; his division.

"Matsumoto?"

"Hai?"

"Do I make a good captain?" he asked finally looking at her. Matsumoto was a little caught off guard by the question. She sighed and hugged the young boy. Hitsugaya instantly stiffened up and grumbled.

"Yes. You are a very good captain. The best I have ever had the pleasure of working under."

She felt Hitsugaya relax a bit at the words. He awkwardly patted her back.

"Thank you Rangiku-chan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ulquiorra stood before Orihime studying her. He often did this when he was bored or restless. The room was silent and Orihime sat on the couch staring at the floor between her black clad feet. The atmosphere was heavy with unspoken words.

"Why are you here?" Orihime finally whispered to her captor. Ulquiorra thought about it a minute. Why did he come to watch Orihime? Because he was fascinated by her. Her long orange hair was one of the brightest colors he had seen in the white halls of the fortress. Her perfectly curved body and large bust was emphasized by the dress she wore. Her big eyes rang with despair. She was _his_ broken bird.

He wanted to show her Hueco Mundo in only the way a real espada could. He wanted to draw out her despair, and see her smile. It was difficult to feel these things when there was a hole where your heart should have beat. Instead of warmth he felt…an ache. A deep longing ache, and he was not sure if he liked it or not.

So he analyzed her. Trying to understand the ache she made him feel. Why did he hate himself for keeping her captive? Why? WHY? WHY?!

"Ulquiorra?" her tiny voice whispered, looking up when he had not responded to her question.

"You are my charge. I have every right to watch over my charge." He knew the words were empty. He knew if he told her the truth she would shy away.

His obsession only nodded slowly.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," he commanded. Some no name arrancar pushed open the white door.

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you Ulquiorra-sama," the little woman whispered a bit fearfully. The ebony haired man stood and turned his back to Orihime before striding out. It took most of his will power not to look back.

The arrancar escorted him back. She was a little brunette with her mask jutting from her left jaw as a five inch tusk. When they reached the throne room she bowed to him before making her escape.

"Ulquiorra-san, please come in."

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed slightly. "You wanted to see me."

"Ulquiorra I am very close to making my move against our enemies, and I am in a dilemma. You see while I go to the human world to fight I have no one here to watch Hueco Mundo. So, I have decided to leave you here in my stead," announced the sadistic man.

"Thank you Aizen-sama."

"You may go now. Please send in Halibel when you leave." Ulquiorra bowed again before turning on his heal. He walked out to see Halibel holding a young girl with black hair. She looked angrily up at the green eyes that studied her. Where had he seen that glare?

"This is Kurosaki's sister?" he asked his fellow espada.

"Yes," said Halibel before walking into the throne room with said sister.

Karin looked over her shoulder as the black-haired man retreated. Aizen had called for her presence again, and she shivered at the thought of having to look into his eyes.

Aizen stood next to what looked like a small glass box. In his hand sat a small round crystal. Although she had never seen it before she knew it was the Hōgyoku from the stories Ichigo had told her from his time in Soul Society.

Halibel led a struggling Karin to the glass box where she was bodily shoved in. She was screaming for help, kicking and struggling against her bonds. Karin beat on the glass, attempting to shatter it.

Her eyes grew wide as Aizen lowered the Hogyoku to a small indent in the box and poured some of his rietsu into it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued……………………….


End file.
